All that glistens is not gold
by letitbeme.x
Summary: Duke Edward mason has been cursed by his own doing, now he's frozen forever unless he can figure out how to change his never ending fate. Is Bella Swan the person to save him? Will Edward realise before the last apple falls? Beauty and the beast style.
1. Chapter 1

**This is as you can already guess a beauty and the beast inspired twilight story. I hope you all enjoy it, this is only the start.**  
><strong>All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. x<strong>

There was a man, many years ago mind you, who was not as he first appeared. They say to never judge a book my it's cover, and this particular man was no exception.

Now would be the time to introduce our main character, just simply The man. Does not do him any justice at all. He was named after his father, Edward; his full name was Edward Anthony Mason, duke of Berry province, France.

Yes, our Edward was a duke! What else? You wouldn't expect him to be a pig farmer now did you? Well if he was then the story just wouldn't work.

As his tittle would suggest Edward was indeed wealthy, but unfortunately as was usually the case this wealth made the young duke arrogant, selfish and cruel. The apple did not fall far from the tree in this case.

Now it wouldn't be fair to judge him just because he had a less than desirable personality, he was a man after all so we can t hold that against him. Never judge a book by its cover, keep that in mind, even though that statement is incredibly contradictive, but still Edward was a man of many covers.

Now that our introductions have been made and we are on first name basis with our main character, I think it is high time we started with the story, don't you?

The moons bashful light hit random spots of earth through the canopy of branches. The forests nocturnal inhabitants sang and scurried blissfully aware of the ever present dangers that lurked unseen amongst their homes.  
>A shadowed figure glided un-breaking between the tall thick trees. As if the figure was mosses animals both large and small, deadly and mild moved with haste and uncertain fear.<p>

The thin strands of silver moonlight ghosted onto the figures hooded face to reveal the worn and weathered looks of an aged woman. She looked almost hag like as she walked sure footed but hunch backed and stooped shouldered.

Her eyes were not as weary as her features might suggest, quite the opposite actually. They stared in their entire icy blueness strait ahead of her and were fixated on the looming, semi hidden foreboding silhouette of a chateaux set upon a jagged mountainous hill.

The heavens cracked open and cried down on the dark earth bellow. Large teardrops of icy water bounced from leaf to leaf in a _drip-drop-drip-drop_ Rhythm. The earth became colder and slugier under the naked feet of the woman; the harsh forest floor was not kind on her feet, twigs and rocks picked at the exposed flesh leaving them bleeding and raw.

A strong angry gale picked up and whistled cruelly threw the trees. The thick woollen cloak that clung desperately to the old woman's frail shoulders blew viciously, biting at her bare ankles.

Yet she kept walking as determined and as gracefully as she had before. The forest began to dwindle and slowly disappear with every step she took. Before long the chateaux in all its darkened glory stood before her.

With agonising slowness she walked the few gravelled yards to the large front door. Raising a wrinkled stiff hand she rapped on the painted wood. Flakes of black fell lifelessly to her feet.

Although the sound echoed around her there was no answer. The elements still persisted in their misery.  
>No lights flickered through the quilted windows. Nothing.<p>

She knocked on the door again, like she did before and like last time, nothing.

The woman's thin pale lips turned up in a smile of sorts. The wind and rain raged more violently now, but still the chateaux door remained arrogantly closed in front of her.

The old woman raised her hand for a third and final time and like the times before rapped on the door. Seconds past, movement was heard from within the building. She stood back from the door, a look of satisfaction crowning her wise features.

She counted the seconds as they crept by 1... 2... 3... 4 then on the 5th second the door flung open violently crashing into the wall inside.

A young man stood fuming in the semi-shadowed entrance of the house, a candle labra gripped in one hand. The woman was not stuck by his earth bound young Greek god looks; she was repulsed and angered by it.

"What?" he growled deeply his emerald eyes burning, the woman did not flinch at his hostility. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, waving flicks of auburn hair stuck out in frazzled directions.

"I am seeking refuge-" she croaked but was cut off cut off by the tempest before her. "Get away from my house! he shouted and pointed dramatically away from his house, the woman remained unmoving where she was. With shaking hands she pulled off her sodden hood.

The young man gasped and drew back in horror. "Leave hag! Go and leave me be!" he shouted, she stared at him, "I have come travelled a long way, please I beg of you a nights shelter." She pleaded holder her hands out before her. The man groaned impatiently.

The woman took note of his dishevelled appearance and the unmistakeable stench of alcohol and tobacco.  
>"Please sir! Have mercy on an old woman. A nights rest and shelter in your home is all I ask for." she begged, she tentatively placed a dirty bloodied foot over the threshold of his house and looked straight into the face of the now murderous looking auburn haired god.<p>

"You're trying my patience, did you not hear what I said. Get away from my house, go get out of my sight!" he all but screamed in her face. She did not even flinch; she laid a hand on his arm.

He ripped himself away from her grip and pushed her away from him in a blind rage. Her feet lost contact with the slippery stone of the steps, in a matter of seconds the old woman lay in a deformed heap beneath her cloak on the wet ground.

The man took on fleeting look back then turned to walk inside, not caring for the unconscious woman in front of his house.  
>The sky roared in outrage, flashes of electric light zigzagged down the earth illuminating the sky as it did. The man stopped for a second, paused at the door and waited for a moment then went to close the door.<p>

"Wait." A voice whispered quietly, the sound seamed to travel ghostly threw the air. He froze where he stood, hand poised on the door handle.

"Stop." The voice said again. He turned around and waited in startled horror as the crumpled form stood up strait, the heavy cloak fell from the once hunched shoulders.

Now stood where the old hag had once been was a young woman, her beauty was far beyond what words could describe. Long golden curls tumbled around her shoulders, it lay calmly and unmoving in the storm around her.

Her dress clung to her sculpted body as if it were a second skin of sapphire velvet. Her youthful face held strong almost stern features; icy blue eyes watched the young man as he stumbled forwards.

The enchantress walked forward a step then another then another with agonising slowness testing him, teasing him. But he stayed stock still frozen to the spot.

"You can't imagine the mistake you have just made." The enchantress declared her voice deep and deadly. She circled him like a shark would its prey. The now pale man stiffened as panic set deep into his bones.

She raised a perfect hand and placed it on his back, on contact the man yelped in surprise as a bolt of heat scorched threw him.

"Are you going to listen to me now?" she asked mockingly, she kept her contact with him as she repeatedly shot heat threw him almost rhythmically.

"Yes! Yes I will!" he whimpered pathetically, she laughed, a deep seductive chime. Throughthe pain he was being inflicted he was captivated by her ethereal beauty and the way she moved cat like, agile and graceful.

"When you saw me before, you shunned me." she said coldly, he screamed as a volt of electricity coursed through his shivering intoxicated form. "Sorry!" he screamed and fell to his knees.

"A sorry can't fix everything Edward." Said the enchantress as she gazed down at him.  
>"H-how do you know my name?" he gasped, she just chuckled darkly.<p>

"Word has travelled fast about your cruelty." Her tone sent more painful convulsions down his spine.  
>"How would you feel if you were turned away at every door? How would you feel if you were shunned for the way you looked?" she asked as she crouched down before him.<p>

The enchantress took hold of his head between her hands, "No! whatever you are going to do please I beg of you I will change I swear!" he grovelled; she ignored him of course and leant forward to whisper into his ear. "What goes around comes around." She stated simply, she pressed her hands onto his head and locked them there squeezing intolerably tight.

Fire and ice battled for dominance, it twisted and turned, lashed out and buried itself in his body. The air was forced out from his lungs as they deflated in on themselves. A fiery hand constricted around his beating heart.  
>His collapsed like a house of cards onto the floor.<p>

The golden haired enchantress stood back and watched as his form writhed and contorted before her, agonised gasps and screams echoed into the night.

She bent down once more to whisper into his ear. "Remember you have brought this on yourself so you are the only one to make amends." Her cryptic words seamed to loud for his pulsating ears to bear.  
>"What! What do I do?" he whimpered<p>

"You have to work that one out for yourself. And I would hurry if I were you. You see that apple tree." She pointed to the tree beside her.

Edwards eyes followed her direction. He croaked a "Yes! ." "Well you have until the last apple falls from that tree to break the curse or you shall remain the feared creature that you are now for the rest of eternity." She promised "It's a shame really, for me to have to do this this. If only you had seen what you were doing, who you have turned into then I wouldn't have to come here." The enchantress muttered almost sadly.

"Please!" Edward screamed on the floor clutching his heart as it burned. The enchantress just shook her head "It is too late, the transformation is complete. It is no longer in my power to change what has been done, that power lies solely in your hands." She explained.

With a final grim smile at the shifting screaming form in the floor the enchantress turned her back to him and started to walk away.  
>"I would get inside if I were you, the sun is awakening." Were her final words as she disappeared into the morning.<p>

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Yes it was a bit cheesy fairy tale but that is how it is supposed to be, I have loved beauty and the beast for a long time so I decided to create my own one. Review and I will **


	2. Chapter 2

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. x Thank you to the lovely for adding this little story to their alerts/fav lists and a special thank you to those who reviewed!Sorry I haven't updated in so long, Hope you enjoy the chapter. Xxx**

Isabella Swan.

The village was in its usual sate of disarray, happy disarray but chaos all the same. This had always been the case in Forksingham and most likely always will be. Each day there was a new reason for the mayhem, every family was always kept on their toes and at the edges of their seats, it was just a way of life. Today s subject of daily life was the return of Isabella swan.

Now you see Isabella swan had been, since the day of her birth the topic of much speculation. She was a beautiful little thing, she truly was. Long curling brown hair which, by some of the poetic amongst us, would describe as being chocolate mahogany, she had her father's pale complexion and her mother's flirtatious smile. But unlike her mother Isabella never lived up to her smiles name. But Isabella's mother is of no importance at the moment. Yes she was a charming young woman and quiet unlike any of the others in the village.

Charles swan, Isabella 's father had sent her away to the town to attend a school, not just any ordinary school but a school solely for young women. How could a relatively poor (The words relatively poor are considered a compliment in this particular village) merchant afford to send his daughter to school more importantly a school for young ladies? Well the short of it is, he cant. And this is where I introduce you to Mr Jacob black, a perfect name for a perfect villain if I do say so myself, really this couldn t be more perfect if someone wrote this story!

Mr Jacob black had taken a fancy towards our young Isabella, as most men have done. But he was shall we say ... Persistent. He was by most people's standards handsome, tall dark and beautiful, that kind of thing. He owned a chain of "Businesses." In the town, so of course he had money, power and a huge ego to match. And he wanted Isabella, but she wasn t quite right.

You see Isabella is mature and polite mannered but in Mr Blacks mind she was still a little rough around the edges. So with the theory in mind that he could shape this girl into the woman of his requirements he offered her father to pay for her to attend lady hales school for young ladies, her father delighted in such a chance for his daughter and his obvious oblivion to blacks intentions sent his daughter off without a word of protest from her. Besides it is not every day a relatively poor merchants daughter has the chance to become a lady (If in mannerisms only) well maybe if this was a fairy tale but it isn t.

So off little Isabella went and back she has come as a ..lady.

"Father!" the young woman yelled as she jumped out of the carriage, he father stood outside of their cottage his arms wide open and eager to embrace his only daughter. In a flurry of skirts she bounded from the carriage not noticing the venomous looks of the young women in the village and into the arms of her father. They embraced, tears in both of their eyes.

Oh my darling Bella, I have missed you so much! How was school?" the older man questioned as he held his daughter in front of him and assessed her for any damages. Upon seeing none he hugged her tightly again.

"It was fine father, I missed you too, I am glad to be home!" his daughter gushed. "Come, let us go inside." Her father chuckled as he threw his arm around her shoulders. Nodding her head Isabella replied "Yes of course, my back is burning from all of these stares!"' her voice full of humour.

The swans sat at the table in the kitchen, the space around them wasn't large but comfortable. Even though Charles swan was a man he was able to keep this room remarkably tidy and relatively clean, an achievement I must say. Isabella poured them both a cup of tea, "Tell me about school, were they all kind and-" "Yes father do not worry yourself. Madame hale runs a tight ship but a caring ship. Everyone is very welcoming and warm." She said a reminiscent smile on her face, a wave of relief washed over her worried father.

"Mr Black has been asking me how you have been doing." Charles said hesitantly.  
>"Yes I suppose he would, considering he paid for me to go there. She grumbled, Charles noticed her tone and frowned "Why the tone Isabella? Are you not grateful for the opportunities that he has given you?" he asked. His daughter scowled at her father's obvious naivety towards Mr Black.<p>

She leant forwards on the table "Father, I am grateful for the opportunities he has given me, it's a gift I understand, but I am not grateful for the reason as to why he is doing it. Surely you see what he is doing father?" she explained, little ripples of anger rose to the surface. She took a long sip from her mug in an attempt to calm herself down.

Isabella was a smart girl, even without the guidance of her mother she knew that when it came to men there were only two classes in which they fell, the first being the kind natured and salt of the earth and then there were the one minded self-important ones and Jacob black was entirely too aware of his own self-importance.

Charles shifted uneasily in his chair, a distinctive blush inked into his face as he avoided eye contact with his daughter "I... am aware that Mr black has taken a fancy to you Isabella. But isn't that what you want, a fine husband that can support you?" He said trying to convince her and possibly himself also. So it seems Charles swan wasn t as na ve as we thought, he was a man of many wonders is Charles swan.

Isabella huffed at her father's words, _a fine husband? Jacob Black a fine husband? A fine idiot but not a husband!_ "Father we have discussed this, and I know you mean well but Jacob Black is not the man for me. If I had half a brain and no ambitions perhaps he would make a fine husband. Can't I just tell him to stop being so ...persistent? "she said scowling at her father.

Father and daughter were much the same in many ways, the same hair and deep loving eyes, the same temperament. But unlike her father, Isabella was not satisfied to settle with her lot, I do not mean to say that she was arrogant and selfish, no, rather she always saw the possibilities that were set before her (even if those possibilities were non-existent) Charles on the other hand was happy to accept what is given him, it was a lot easier to accept things than to not.

Charles sat there taking in his daughter's words, he knew she would be like this, and there was no talking her out of her opinions or even slightly swaying them. But as her father he was determined to put her on a path that would be best for her.

"I know you do not return Mr Blacks feelings with the same gusto as he, but he means well. He can give you far more than any other lad in this village, you would want for nothing, isn t that what every young woman wants?" her father exclaimed slightly puzzled at his daughter reluctance.

Isabella just smiled and shook her head at her father. Charles stood up a little slower than usual and walked to the sink "Mr Black has invited us to dinner tonight. He is sending the carriage at 6:00." He said quickly and swiftly before escaping from the kitchen. Isabella slumped onto the table and groaned. It was going to be a long and painful evening. For whom she wasn't quite sure.

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. I know this chapter was a bit boring but the next chapter will be amazing! Lol. Any who please please please review! Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. x **

**Thank you to the lovely for adding this little story to their alerts/fav lists and a special thank you to those who reviewed!Sorry I haven't updated in so long, Hope you enjoy the chapter. Xxx**

The carriage creaked as it swayed from side to side; the gaudy tassels on the drapes over the windows repeatedly hit her in face. Isabella kept her gaze focused on the outside world as it in all of its blackness flew past her. Her father sat beside her and nervously wrung his hands, a horrible feeling burned in his gut, his palms were sweating.

Isabella was dressed to the nines; her new dress was a stunning sapphire blue duchess satin with a delicate Chantilly lace trim on the square neckline of the bodice and on the long sleeves. The bodice was tight and uncomfortable. This was a parting gift from Madame Hale; she wanted all of her girls to look like ladies. Isabella didn't dislike the dress just preferred it if it wasn t so tight.

The carriage halted to a stop, Isabella let out a sigh and climbed out of the carriage. Before the Swans stood Mr Blacks house, it was in Isabella's opinion, a grey bricked fortress. She detested it. Charles was reluctant to admit it but even to him the house was a foreboding and unwelcoming.

"Well I suppose we had better go in." her father suggested trailing off; Isabella just huffed and entered the house as a maid held the large door open.

Waiting in the gaudy gilded expanse of the hallway was Mr Jacob black. He stood in all his peacock glory wearing a well-made suit of gaudy brown velvet that matched his homes decor in tackiness. Isabella took in Mr Black's wide vulture like grin, those brown greedy eyes of his watched with eager anticipation as she and her father made their way towards him. Isabella tried in vain to stop from shivering.

Mr Swan and darling Isabella. How glad I am to see you both. He greeted grandly, he grabbed hold of Isabella's hand and placed a cold kiss on her knuckles. A sickly trail of goose bumps awakened on her arm.

"Now let us dine!" Mr Black announced. The group entered the dining room; maids and servants scurried past them and stood by the wall of the grand room in case they are needed. Isabella felt that familiar wave of uncomforting dread come over her, she felt this way every time she was in the presence of Jacob black even more so when she is in his house.

Being in his house was like being under some unofficial imprisonment, like a caged bird whose bars were golden.  
>Jacob Black liked to show off and Isabella was disgusted by it. She was disgusted by him.<p>

After the initial sitting down and bringing out of the food the inevitable interrogation started courtesy of Jacob black.  
>"So Isabella how did you find Madame Hales school for young ladies?" Mr Black asked curiously from across the table, the undercurrent of pride and arrogance that usually accompanied the string of words that left Jacobs mouth was too evident to ignore.<p>

Isabella scrapped at her food to delay the moment she would have to answer. "It was very nice Mr Black, thank you for asking." She said sweetly, he smiled broadly at her answer.

"I am glad to hear Isabella. You were made for places such as that. You are a fine specimen of a lady, you were born for the assembly rooms of bath my dear." He proclaimed before taking a long gulp from his champagne glass.

Charles coughed uneasily, "Thank you sir for you gracious gift of sending my daughter to school, I do not know how to possibly repay you." Her father gushed shifting anxiously in his chair; Isabella sent him an incredulous look.

Jacob let out a bark of a laugh, "I assure you Mr Swan I have my ideas." The way he said it made Isabella s spine jar and tinkle unpleasantly, there was a promise in Mr Black's words, and it was plain for all to hear.

Dinner carried on like an arduous round of torture with not a second of reprieve. The small awkward group then moved to the sitting room and listened to Mr Black as he spun tales that were supposed to be truths. Isabella dutifully listened and kept up the pretence of a grateful protegee.

Isabella zoned in and out of the pointless one sided conversation or dictation as it were, she offered a politer nod of the head and smile every now and again.

"This house, my father built it when he died I just added to it. The whole west wing boasts nine bedrooms a study and a nursery." Mr Black prattled on, Isabella choked on nothing when his eyes landed squarely on her and smirked. Not long after a sick feeling settled in her gut.

Her father shifted uncomfortably in his seat, she sent him a look for help he just shook his swan was completely and helplessly unable to save his daughter from Jacob Black s intentions, and he hated himself for it.

"Excuse me for a moment." Isabella said abruptly and rose form her chair, before leaving the room she cast her father a look.  
>She went to the only place she knew Jacob Black would not pursue her: the kitchen.<p>

Gripping the edge of the magnificent porcelain sink Isabella took deep calming breaths, her mind raged on like an angry tempest. She was disgusted with Jacob black and angry with her father for not speaking up to help her and she was disappointed with herself for not being able to tell Mr black straight that she will not be what he wants her to be.

"Isabella?" her father asked worriedly from the door, she turned to him and was surprised to find a look of defeat on his tired face. It was at that moment that she felt her stomach sank; she did not need to ask what had transpired between her father and Mr Black.

"Just say it father." She sighed; he walked forward his head bowed. He reached for his daughters hands and held them tightly in his.

"I'm sorry Isabella; you know I can't do anything to stop him." Her father's voice was weak and tired.

Her heart broke into jagged pieces, "I know papa I know." She said resigned.

"I wish things were different, if only-"

"No papa, there is no point wanting something that will never happen." Her voice rang with finality.

"When am I to marry him?" she questioned emotionlessly.

"Two weeks from now."

"Oh." Panic sizzled through her bones leaving her breathless and light headed. S_o soon _she thourght.

Pulling away from her farther she rushed to the back door, swinging it open desperately she fled into the garden, the cold nights hair stung her warm cheeks.

"Bella where are you going?" he shouted as his daughter ran away from the house "Bella, it's too cold! Come back!" She ran, not knowing which was she was going she entered into the midnight curtain of the forest. Ducking out of the way of shadowed branches her feet took her further and further into the thickness of trees.

The forest seamed to shrink back as the young woman flew through the trees, her warm breath forming misty clouds in front of her in frantic puffs. Her whole inside screamed at her to stop this madness and turn back now before it s too late before this pull took her far far away. But with every step the pulling at her chest grew stronger and more impatient anxious for her to keep moving to run faster and faster.

Nigh time animals watched from their various hiding places, a distinct feeling of nostalgia clung to the atmosphere as they looked on at the girl as she ran with surprising grace through the jiggered natural path past along but only once long ago ..

Isabella s feet slowed on their own accord as the trees dispersed to reveal, a wind swept through the forest behind her pushing her towards the castle, her gown and hair swirled around her as if she were in her own personal tornado.

A gravelled path crunched and pinched at her cold feet through her ruined satin slippers, wincing with every step she made her way towards the large imposing oak door. Its appearance was dishevelled with sporadic patched of flacking paint, its once great knocker hung haphazardly from its place swinging sadly in the wind.

Isabella took a look upwards and gasped at the sight. This once great building lay in ruins, large windows were smashed and claw like vines grew over the ruins of walls. But none of this subsided the painful pull in her chest.

With tired feet she stumbled up the crumbling steps to the door, her hand rose involuntary as if she were a puppet and pushed open the all too willing door.

In her trance like state she entered the castle and was soon enveloped into a cold hollow shell. It was silent in the darkness, dead.

Even the sound of her rapid stuttered breathing was void from this cavern. Slivers of silver moonlight shone onto a large wooden star case. With cautious steps she ascended the steps one at a time, she expected bats to come down in swarms from the cobwebbed corners but nothing happened, everything was still. Her chest tightened in fear, she did not know what she was doing.

Suddenly she felt stone constrict around her waist, trapping her, killing her. Ice skimmed her neck blowing cold air, goose bumps rose over her body painfully as frosty air consumed her. Her eyes flitted around the space frantically searching for light, but there was none. A scream bubbled in her through but fear snatched it away.

She struggled against her confines but to avail, they wouldn't move. Panic unfroze Isabella from her fear induced state. "Help!" she screamed, the helpless sounded echoed off of the walls.

A dark chuckle soon followed it. The young woman stiffened, "W-who is there?" she stammered, the words rolling out of her mouth in shuddered syllables.

"Shush." Someone soothed, the sound was like a snake charmer it cast a spell over her.

The stone confines were arms, she felt his hands press firmly against her torso and they swept up her body, her breath was cut off when they reached her chest, icy coldness seeped through her bodice. Goosebumps erupted through her.

"Who are you?" she whispered trying to reinforce her words with strength. "You do not need to know who I am." The voice replied masculinity embossed in his voice.

Suddenly she felt her feat lift from the ground, she then felt herself being cradled by her stone captor. They were moving, she struggled some more but had the same success, every time she did the granite like arms tightened around her accompanied by a growl. She silenced her efforts.

The moonlight creped through a crack in the celling, the stranger hissed and stepped back she looked up at his face fearing what she would see. After all aren't all villainous kidnappers hideous creatures?

But if she looked past the marble skin, haunting red eyes and the deep painful bruises that shadowed them, he was a man. A beautiful man.

"Do not look upon me!" he snapped the young woman quickly overrated her gaze; the familiar sickening feeling of fear struck her. The unsteady frantic rhythm of her heart echoed off of the dark walls. The man chuckled again, its deep sound vibrated through her leaving tingles of anticipation in their wake.

The young woman and her capture were once again in the shadows.

Ice cold lips danced across the alabaster skin of her out stretched neck, they moved like the crimson wings of a butterfly, hovering less than measurements from the flesh and the blood beneath it.

Isabella sucked in a breath, her eyes fluttering shut she lost her faltering grip on consciousness.

**Wow, I tend to stay out of dark empty seemingly haunted castles... I might just change that, its not too late to make new year's resolutions is it? Lol hope you all enjoyed it. The review button is just dying to be pressed please. xxxxxxxx**


End file.
